


Liber-tea and Scones Anyone?

by 05alex29hammy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/05alex29hammy51/pseuds/05alex29hammy51
Summary: Thomas Jefferson, 33 year old detective has been fighting crime all his life. having joined the police at 18, worked there 9 years then FBI for 6, he has experience with criminals. but nothing like what he'll find when he goes undercover as a capo in the second biggest syndicate of America, the revolutionaries. led by George 'the general' Washington, he soon realises that his cover might not be as smooth as he thought. Family troubles? Tell me about it.





	1. Chapter 1: In which Thomas Jefferson decides that a suicidal mission to investigate the second biggest gang in America is a good idea. Just because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic, plz read dying is easy. for some. I should update once a week, will pick a day leater XD. Plz enjoy, comment, eave kudos anything. Also need a beta for both my fics!! THANKS!!

Thomas didn’t want to be investigating the revolutionaries, the second biggest gang in America but here he was. He wasn’t sure if he was given the job because the Director thought he was ready or they didn’t want to waste a good detective when he eventually got found out and killed. But Thomas didn’t mind. It was the first big job outside a few teenage gangs and drug busts he had done.   
“So,” Director Franklin said, looking at Thomas. You knew the job was serious when the director came down to see you. Thomas had never met the man before but he seemed nice enough.  
“Mr Jefferson, you are 33, in prime health and have the best firearms skills we have seen in the last decade at least. You joined the police at…?” Franklin trailed off.  
“18 sir. Left at 27, joined FBI a week later. Been here 6 years sir.” Franklin nodded.  
“Very good. You are aware of the job? And how this will work?” Jefferson nodded.  
“Yes sir I have done a bit of small scale gang work before.” He said.  
“This is nothing like that. Think like that and you’re dead in minutes. If you want the job, you have to be one. You have to think like them, be them. This isn’t a bigger version of some street gang, a rough group of teens who think the fact they’ve hit puberty gives them a right to drink and have sex with their sisters. These guys will kill you the second they find out what you are.” Thomas swallowed but nodded.  
“Yes sir.”  
“God. You are using your name but have been placed undercover as the son of Peter Jefferson. You know him?”  
“Why, yes sir. He’s like, the leader of a pretty big gang. It runs all of Virginia just about. He’s the politician that was super radical and then turned gang boss right? He runs the SDR’s? The southern something republicans.”  
“Southern democratic republicans.” Franklin supplied.  
“Yep. So I’m his son now? Makes it easier, I can keep my name and stuff...” Franklin nodded.  
“Yes. Very good. You will be very deep undercover, you can promise them whatever you need to get in. Lord knows we have enough drugs and guns to start a gang of our own.” Thomas laughed and Franklin grinned. “Its up to you, but we want you a capo by the end of the month.” Jefferson nodded.  
“Sure. I can do that sir.” Franklin stood, they shook hands and then Jefferson left. He had to stop for a second. He had just agreed to die. When they found out who he was, he was dead. And he could only do the job for so long and people who left gangs, especially capos, didn’t stay alive very long. He sighed, and opened the file he had been given. 

 

 

A brief history of the gang known as ‘the revolutionaries’

The revolutionaries are a spit group, originally a part of the royals. Together, they ran America, with members of politics working for them from the secretary to the president half the time. If the royals didn’t want a bill to pass, it didn’t. These men however, had an enormous stake in America’s future, they needed it to succeed in order to grow and survive. But recently, in the last 15 years, they became less orderly, more violent. He royals had spent centuries behaving as a shadow, but now they came into the light. They started becoming different. They started running prostitution, and imposed rules that allowed their men to rape women that owed them money. And so with this, they split. A small group left, lead by the 30 year old George Washington. He, along with about 5 capos, created the revolutionaries, a small gang that is now the second biggest in America. 

Also note, the SDR’s work for the redcoats, (the royals changed their name after the revolutionaries left) and you are there to inform Washington that Peter Jefferson in gravely ill and will die soon. You are his heir, and want to join the revolutionaries not the redcoats because of your lack of willingness to accept the disgusting things they do. You have been given permission to promise them weapons, guns or money, depending on what they need.

Good luck  
B.Franklin

Thomas stared for a minute before sighing. He would make the most of it. What else was there for him to do?

So this was how he found himself, wandering down 5th avenue, looking for a café called ‘loco parentis’. It was owned by the capo he was supposed to meet, a man named Herc. That was all he had been given. Thomas pushed open the door, trying not the notice the way every eye swivelled to him for a second before looking back. He walked straight the counter where a huge and imposing man stood.  
“I’m looking for Herc. You seen him sir?” Jefferson asked. The man nodded.  
“You Jefferson’s kid?” he asked.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” The man nodded and called to the guy next to him.  
“Hey, he’s here, can you cover a minute?” the other guy nodded.  
“Sure.” Thomas followed the man to the back of the bar to a quiet comfy table.  
“Sorry. I am Hercules Mulligan.” Jefferson nodded. He had guessed as much. “Why you want to come here, and more importantly, what can you offer?”  
“Well, I’m sick of the redcoats. I don’t like their attitude, the things they do, any of it. It’s disgusting. When someone owes you, you get them to do jobs, or keep the debt till they pay. You don’t rape or murder them. We’re a syndicate, not a mob, not a gang of rebellious teenagers. Also, and this goes no further, my dad’s really sick. Like, 2-months-pf-6ft-under sick. And I’m next in line but I want to take us to a new age, one of respect, and I want hat to come from you. As to what I offer, the SDR’s run most of the drug trade for the redcoats, and we have enough weapons to give every man 4. We just leave ‘em in a barn doing nothing.” Thomas said. Hercules looked interested.  
“Fine. You seem aright but I got two tests. Marksmanship and obedience. I gotta know that you’re a good enough shot to get us out of trouble if we need it.” Jefferson nodded and followed Herc to the back. Herc had set up bottles, about 20ft away, 8 of them. Jefferson almost laughed at how easy it was.  
“Lets see how many you can hit. Go.” Jefferson laughed and took the pistol Herc offered him. He spun around and fired the 8 shots in rapid fire. Herc laughed.  
“Really? You didn’t even try.” Jefferson laughed.  
“Look at the bottles.” Herc walked over slowly and looked at them. They had all been hit perfectly in the middle. Herc gasped.  
“Jesus Christ.” Jefferson smiled.  
“Yeah that’s what most people say.” Herc whistled.  
“10 out of 10. Wait here” Herc left for a second then returned, dragging a girl by the hair. Se looked in pain and terrified, and could only be 19 or 20. Herc tied her hands behind her back and taped her mouth shut with duct tape. Her eyes were wide and scared and Jefferson walked over.  
“What the hell is this?” he asked, bending down to help the girl. Herc slapped him hard in the fact, sending him back.  
“I want you to rape her.” Herc said calmly.  
“What? NO!”  
“Then you can’t join. Its do this, or leave now.” Jefferson blinked and looked at the girl. She was pretty, but God, he was a federal agent and it was so wrong. God he could never. He’d have to tell Franklin that he’d failed. It would mean desk jobs for months but he wasn’t doing this to a young girl.  
“No. I refuse. You have a nice day, see you when the redcoats put your head on a stick.” Herc smiled, as did the girl. He undid the rope tying her hands and she pulled the tape off her mouth.  
“Jesus Herc, did you have to tie it so tight?” Herc laughed.  
“Sorry Pegleg.” Jefferson blinked then he laughed.  
“Welcome to the revolutionaries my friend.” Herc said, slapping him on the back. “Oh and this is Peggy. She’s fabulous and awesome. She also works with us. I’ll come introduce you to everyone else. You’ll like them, we’re close here.” Jefferson smiled.  
“I hope so. I intend to spend a lot of time here.” Peggy smiled at that.  
“When’s he gonna meet the boss?” She asked.  
“Later. We got check him first. But if he is who he says he is, then he’ll pull capo by tomorrow. I just got check with peter.”  
“You know my dad?” Thomas asked. Wasn’t Herc a revolutionary?  
“Yeah. I’m a spy. Tell anyone and I’ll cut you throat, understand?” Thomas nodded quickly. There was a ringing sound and Herc put up a finger, pulling out his phone. Jefferson listened in.  
“Hey boss. He’s here. Yep. Uh-huh. Sure. Nope. All of ‘em. Straightaway. Yep. Still no.” Which was about as useful as a dictionary with the pages ripped out. Herc ended the call.  
“Boss said he called Peter, your story checks out and he wants you capo.” Jefferson blinked.  
“Already? Uhh...thanks!” Herc grinned.  
“Welcome to the family mate. Let’s go inside and I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Thomas followed Herc inside, Peggy behind him. It was his first day and already a capo. What had he gotten himself into now?


	2. Chapter 2: In which Thomas meets the boss, and a few other people, as well as a living nightmare in the form of a small caribbean devil who goes by the name Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as per title, we meet everyone else. also, angst. but isnt there always???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ I NEED A BETA! SOMEONE WHO CAN HAVE A SHORT TURN AROUD, IM TRYING TO DO A CHAPTER EVERY 2 DAYS!! THANKS!!!

Jefferson followed Hercules into the café.

“How many people here are like us?” he asked quietly.

“All but…two I think. And they have kids that are.” Jefferson swore.

“But I think I’ve come here once before.”

“You have. Last year with a friend.” Jefferson laughed.

“You did your homework.” Herc nodded.

“Of course.” Herc led them to a table where 4 people sat.

“Thomas, this is John, Eliza, Angelica and Alexander.” Jefferson looked at them. Eliza and Angelica looked nothing alike, but Angelica bore a strong resemblance to Peggy.

“Sisters. There’s the scary one, the adopted one and the violent one.” John introduced. That made Eliza adopted, Angelica scary and Peggy violent. Herc laughed and Jefferson smiled. John seemed nice enough, covered in freckles form head to toe, literally. Thomas could see them coming out the top of his socks, along his bare arms, they were everywhere. Alexander hadn’t said anything; he was staring at his food like he was challenging it to fight him. Thomas decided the little man, and he wasn’t joking, Alexander could only just be 5ft tall, was not worth the effort. But the effort was saved when Alex glared at John and massaged his leg.

“Jesus John. What?” he looked up and saw Thomas standing next to him and jumped. He pulled a pistol and pointed it a Thomas.

“Who is he Herc? Why is he here?” he hissed. Jefferson laughed and knocked the gun out of the short man’s hand with a quick hit to his wrist. He caught it and spun it on him.

“You must be Alexander. I’d say nice to meet you but you just pointed a gun in my face which is kind of a dick move.” Alexander hissed but said nothing.

“Thomas, I apologise for Alex. This is what he’s always like.” Thomas passed the gun to Herc, but didn’t take his eyes of Alex.

“Okay.”  Thomas sat down, next to angelica. Alex kept staring at him but he didn't care.

“So, what do you do all day?” he asked.

“Run a cafe.” Herc said. John laughed.

“Yeah. The boss is coming soon though, so look lively.” Thomas nodded quickly then jumped as the door slammed open. Everyone stood and either left or moved outside. Eventually it was the sisters, John, Herc, Alex and Thomas as well as the man.

“General Washington.” Angelica curtsied and the man, who must be George Washington, the boss, laughed. Angelica straightened and grinned, giving him a hug. Thomas blinked. He was so close to the leader of the gang. If he wanted to, he could kill him now. But he was here to do a job, and do a job he would.

“Mr Washington i assume?” he asked. Herc pulled him back.

“Its general to you Jefferson.” Thomas nodded quickly.

“I apologise general Washington, I’m used to calling my boss dad.” Washington laughed and offered a hand.

“yes.I’m washington. Thats makes you jefferson. Surprised I haven’t seen you often…” he sounded slightly skeptical.

“Well, I’m often busy. Dad does the business side, i do the ‘fieldwork’ side as you might call it.” Washington laughed again and seemed satisfied with the answer. Alex was still glaring furiously at Thomas like he wanted to drill a hole in him with his eyes. It wasn’t working.

“Anyway where’s Laf?” Washington asked. “He was supposed to be here to meet Jefferson.”

“He got caught up with some of King’s men.” Washington nodded slowly, frowning.

“Nothing he can’t handle though.” Herc added quickly. “Last text said he was disposing of the trash and he’d get here ASAP.” Thomas laughed but was uneasy. King, George King, leader of the redcoats, was not someone you wanted on your bad side. This group of funny easy going people didn’t seem like much of an arm against King. But they had survived this long for a reason.

“Who’s Laf?” Jefferson asked.

“Oh. He’s French… His full name’s too long to pronounce but he kinda looks like you. If you put your hair up you could be twins.” Jefferson stiffened. Laf. that would be cousin Gil. He had always called him Gil, so long he had forgotten his full name but knew it ended in Lafayette. And Lafayette was in a gang, Thomas knew that. Bu now he was in the same gang as him, and Gil had known when Thomas joined the FBI. Lafayette knew he was an agent. Which meant Thomas was dead the moment he turned up. Well fuck.

 

Thomas didn’t know how long he made amiable chatter with the sisters and other for, but it seemed like an eternity, waiting for the door to open.

“So, why us? Why not stay with King?” Washington asked. This smiled and repeated what he had said to Hercules.

“I sick of their attitude and the way they act. I don’t like their morals, if you can call that moral. I don’t trust them; they’re too slippery to be a snake even. They’d turn on me in seconds. I don’t want to be working with them, and I don’t want their mentality to be given power. You know, I don’t want the gang that rapes children to be rewarded by being the biggest in America. I want it to be you, and so I’m going to help change that.” Thomas stated simply. Washington seemed pleased with that.

“Hercules tells me that you didn’t even consider for a second when he told you to rape Peggy. How much does this mean to you.”

“It means everything. But if that was your orientation, maybe you weren’t as good as I’d heard. Either way it was never going to happen.” Jefferson said simply. Washington nodded, he seemed impressed. They all looked over as a distinctly French accent called out.

“Mes amis! I have arrived!” Herc immediately ran over, engulfing him in a hug. Thomas could see the top of his head, and it was definitely Gil. As soon as Herc let go, Gil walked over. He hugged the others then jumped backwards to avoid a swing form Peggy.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! You gave us a heart attack when you didn’t turn up.” Laf frowned.

“I am sorry my Pegleg but I brought a present.” He passes her a bracelet and she gasps.

“Oh Laf! But I thought Reynolds had this!?”

“He did. Now he doesn’t.” Peggy grinned.

“If you’re done now, I’d like to introduce you to our new capo. His name if Thomas Jefferson. He’s Peter Jefferson’s son and he works for us now.” Laf turned and Jefferson could see his eyes widen.

“Nice to meet you Mr Jefferson.” Thomas nodded.

“You too mister Lafayette.” Lafayette smiled and turned to John and Herc.

“ **He is cute isn’t he? Tall and good looking. I’m jealous.”** Laf said, winking at John. Herc laughed.

“ **Shut up French fuck. He looks just like you, only a little taller.”** Laf grinned.

 **“But I agree, he is cute. Even better, he’s an epic shot.”** John said.

“ **Oh you wouldn’t believe, he hit every bottle like bam bam bam bam.”** Herc said, saying bam every second. Thomas was almost in tears, hearing them discuss him. Especially because none of them knew he spoke French. He had learnt it both at the FBI and form some time in France and was now fluent, but Gil didn’t know that.

“ **God, I wonder if he’s single?” John said, winking at Laf. “I reckon Alex could use a tall, strong man in his life He’s the only one who’ll stand up to him aside from the boss.”** Thomas almost had a heart attack. The little angry devil was annoying and stupid.

“ **We should set them up, they would be so cute...”** Herc said dreamily, winking at Laf. Laf nodded quickly, eyes shining. Thomas was trying so hard not to interrupt them.

“If you’re done with your little chat, can we discuss business? I mean, you did a good job Mr Lafayette, but King won’t take this lying down.” Washington said. Laf looked sheepish.

 **“I am sorry.** Reynolds cornered me on the way over. It was that or die.” Washington stopped him.

“I’m not criticizing you. You did very well. But we need to be ready for the strike back that will come.  They all nodded, humour lost. Then for some reason, they all turned to Herc.

“Um, I can ask around but I don’t know what they’ll tell me. I’ll see you later.” with that he was gone.

“So, with that done, Mr Jefferson. What can you offer us? We need weaponry… our supplies got robbed by King.” Jefferson nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Washington made a sound of agreement.

“Can we get an estimate?”

“Uhh…a hundred?” Thomas shrugged. “Depends on how much we can give you without dad and King noticing. I can’t help you if I’m dead.” Lafayette laughed at that.

“Thomas. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Thomas nodded and the others looked puzzled.

“You want me to come?” John offered but Laf shook his head.

“Non mon ami. It is good.” he led Thomas away but only Jefferson noticed how hard laf’s grip was. It hurt. As soon as they were a distance away Laf turned on him.

“Thomas! What are you doing here!? Are you investigating us?!” he almost screamed in Jefferson’s face.

“No Gil. relax. I’m here to do exactly as I said. The FBI doesn’t like gangs, but they like King less. They want to help you become top dog. Then we can worry about it from there but for at least a few years I’m in this to ride you up. I am here to help, just don’t tell anyone!” Laf laughed.

“Tell anyone? How could I? I’d never get my favourite cousin killed!” Thomas grinned. They walked back over.

“You two all sorted out?” John asked. They nodded quickly.

“ **Just had to make sure he knew the rules.”** John snorted.

“ **You mean he knew not to look at Herc.”** Laf shrugged.

“ **Maybe..** ” he conceded which made John giggle. The sisters laughed, having understood the gist of what was going on, if not all the words. Jefferson just acted confused and sighed.

“English Mr Lafayette.” Washington sighed, but even he had to hold back a laugh at what John had accused and the Frenchman’s response. Laf nodded.

“ **Okay my general.** ” he said, a twinkle in his eyes of laughter. Washington mock sighed but laughed anyway.

“Please. As the only English speaker can we stick with something I understand?” Thomas asked. Washington stopped laughed and smiled.

“Of course.” The sisters smiled.

“I believe it is time for us to leave. Papa will want us soon.” Angelica said. Washington nodded, kissed her hand and smiled.

“I will see you soon Madame Angelica.” Angelica grinned.

“That you will my general.” She smiled and left, her sisters following close behind. Now there were 4 of them. Alex had somehow slipped away as soon as Hercules left. They seemed slightly awkward until Jefferson coughed.

“So, what are we doing at the moment? I can get the weapons for...3 days so, Friday. What are we using them for?” John looked at Washington, who nodded.

“We are attempting a snatch. You know Seabury?” Jefferson made a sound of agreement.

“Yeah. Sammy S. He’s like the king’s lapdog. You want to kidnap him?” John nodded he looked very serious then a childish grin spread over his face.

“I KNOW!! IS THAT NOT SO EXCITING!?” Thomas nodded.

“Its cool. So, when do we start?”

“As soon as you give us the weapons mon ami.” Laf said, a glint of excitement in his eyes. Jefferson nodded.

“Sure. I’ll have them to you soon.” He said calmly.

“Good. The King will play fetch with his lapdog, let’s see if he’ll play it for its life…” John said, a sparkle in his eye that made Thomas mildly nervous.

“Well then, the game is afoot my dear Laurens.” Washington chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment, leave kudos, i already got 5 form chapter 1 thx so much! U r my motivation 2 write, without u there is no point!! PLZ SEND ME THE LOVE GUYS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> PS, chapters will get longer as I go on, also, dont judge my titles, i know they're long. its fun...


End file.
